pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Viridis Aureus/March 13th Work Update
If those of you haven't noticed, I post the work updates at around 12-2 AM EST becacuse I'm updating once I get work with all the work I started for that day. Yesterday was another busy say, and a lot of work got done. Most of it was small things, but small things can become big things if left alone for too long. Chocolate Frog Card Pages: Done Candidates for Deletion: Done Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans: They have their own category now Sidebar for most Objects is finished. L-P still needs to be done Edited the Item List page, due to some numbering and uniformity issues Updated House Points Chocolate Frog Card Pages: I didn't realize how many pages there were for these cards until I had to go through and fix the side bar for every last one of them. It took so long because of that, and even I have to eat. They are done though. As well, I am 99% sure they're all in the Objects category now, which I had to fight with myself over whether to do that or not. If anyone has a problem with that decision, they can tell me and I'll fix it. That's no problem at all. Books will not be added to the Objects section, though. Candidates for Deletion: By the Nine, I didn't know there were that many pages in that category, and some of them had been there for MONTHS! Well, it should be take care of now. I don't think I missed anything there, but I'll go back and check later. Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans: Categorized The beans are all listed in the Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans category. As Phil said, he'll be removing the rest of the categories from the beans as well, because the BBB category is listed under those categories. Sidebar for Most Objects: Almost Done. If you haven't figured out what I mean by the side-bar, it's the part that shows the item, where it's at, if it's required, and whether it's giftable. All but the items with names L-P(only some Ps) are finished. I'm just waiting for another user to finish those up, and that job will be done. Item List Page: Completely updated! (I think) Well, I went to the item page to see if I was missing any items myself, and it was a bit of a mess. Whoever edited it last forgot to renumber everything, so I had to go through and number them myselves. As well, I fixed the links to the moments for the Ingredients to match the rest of the links. All together, it took me around 2 hours to finish that entire page. It was the biggest job I've ever done on one page. House Points are Updated The points and member number for each house is correct as of the time I posted in Eastern Zone Daylight Savings time. I'm not sure if I got the GMT correct, though. If anyone knows for sure what that is in GMT, send me a message so I can do it easier. If not, I'll just start using the GMT time itself. That I can find pretty easy, I think. Future Updates: I'm going to be adding the template for Objects to all of the books some time tomorrow, though I wish there was a template specifically for books so I could add the author. Is there one? I don't know how to make my own templates yet, so I can't make one myself. I've been thinking about putting all the items, books, and chocolate frog cards in a category pertaining to which book you get them from. Is there any objections to this? Category:Blog posts